My Addiction (BBxOC) Prologue
by MiyakoBirthday
Summary: Beyond Birthday finds a new way to beat L, by stealing the thing most precious to him….his very own daughter. But what happens when a mentally insane boy meets a sweet and caring girl, will Beyond defeat L, or will the object of his defeat become his downfall.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**L held her hand as she screamed in agony yet again, he hated to see her in pain but at least he could be thankful that it would not be in vain and after it was all over they could hold their adorable new born child in their arms. A hint of a smile etched onto his face and she smiled back at him, he brushed her light brown hair back from her drenched forehead and looked into her shining green eyes, even like this she was so beautiful, he lent forward placing a short but passionate kiss on his lips before pulling back as she released another painful cry, he saw her eyes widen as pain gripped her and the machines beeped signalling something was wrong, his eyes widened in terror as he looked to see what was happening. **

**The sheets were soaked in blood and the nurses and midwives were in frenzy "what is it, what's wrong?" L asked breaking his usual monotone, one of the nurses turned to him "the baby's almost out but your partner is hemorrhaging badly, we're trying to stop the bleeding" the nurse replied softly giving L a sympathetic look. He looked at Lucinda as she gave him a sad smile "take care of our baby" she whispered weakly, L shook his head sadly "you're going to make it, don't say that" he replied hoping what he said was true, the nurses told her to push again and she did weakly before her face went still frozen in pain "the baby's out" the nurse said wrapping a towel around the small bundle and handing the baby over to L, he smiled at the little baby in his arms and turned to his love, her face was pale and her eyes were closed, his eyes widened and he took her cold hand into his, the nurse walked over to him with a sad look on her face "we're sorry sir but we couldn't save her" she replied as someone lifted the sheet over Lucinda's face, L horrified clutched at his wife his body wracked by silent sobs, one of the women pulled him away and escorted him out of the room and into another one where the baby was placed in a small bed. He was told that the baby was a girl and that she had to be checked to ensure she was healthy, upon finding out his little girl was he was then told he could take her home in two days.  
Taking his beautiful girl home two days later L was still sad about losing the love of his life but glad that his little girl had avoided the same fate.**


	2. Chapter One - First Meetings

**Chapter 1 – First meetings**

**Name: Tala  
Alias: Wolfie (whammy's), Tess, Tulisa, Tilly, Alanna, Evelyn  
Hair: long black and messy with bangs  
Eyes: bright green  
Other: short but skinny with pale skin  
Birthday: July 12****th****  
Likes: sweet things, puzzles, animals, nature, drawing  
Dislikes: bright colours, meat, loud noises, people who talk too much  
Favourite food: Pocky's  
Favourite drink: chocolate milk  
Anything else: has a birthmark that looks like a star on her cheek,  
likes to carry around a stuffed panda named Maiko  
Usual attire: black puffy skirt and grey puffy shouldered top**

**Present day (4 years later)**

**Important Ages:**

**Tala – 4  
B – 10**

**L sighed rubbing his temples as he stared at the computer screen in front of him analysing the evidence on the new case he had been sent, he looked to the right and seen his daughter Tala sitting placing together a complicated puzzle, he watched for a second as her small pale hand lifted to brush back a messy black strand of hair, she had inherited her father's hair, pale skin, thin build and intelligence but had inherited her mother's bright green eyes, fragile look, short height and fiery temper. He was pleased her intelligence was more advanced than that of a 4 year old but was still hesitant to bring her to live at whammy's with him for worry she would not manage the studies there.**

**She smiled up at him happily just as the door knocked, L turned to the door curiously, he hadn't been expecting anyone "who is it?" L asked in his usual monotone "its B let me in already" said the young look alike from the other side of the door, L frowned, B was always pestering him and trying to beat him at everything he did, the boy seemed to have a grudge against him for some reason. He opened the door slightly to reveal the 10 year old, his black hair like L's but messier, his thin lanky frame, they looked a lot alike apart from one major difference, B's eyes, the weird red colour of them had always unnerved L but he never let it show. B had on a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved top that was ripped slightly at the neck revealing some of his collar bone "does Roger agree to let you come here?" L asked doubtfully, B smirked even at 10 years old the child knew how to look intimidating "well not so much agreed….he knows I'm here though, he wanted me to give you this" B replied thrusting a FBI folder at L "so you going to let me in then" B said with a frown as he placed his foot near the door to stop L from closing it "no I am not, now move your foot B" L stated bluntly, B shook his head "why not L, have a girlfriend in there, that why you've been gone for a few years" B sniggered, L's face drained at the thought of his deceased girlfriend and winced slightly, B seemed to notice and only chuckled more, taking advantage of L's momentary weakness he shoved the door open with his foot and pushed his way in. He stopped as he noticed a small figure on the floor.**

**B titled his head as he stared at the young girl on the floor "who's the kid" he asked jerking his head towards the girl, L looked at her and then at B "she is my daughter" he replied calmly "oh really" B muttered with a smirk, he guessed that if it were L's daughter she could be no older than 4, he looked her over carefully, she was small and petite almost frail looking, her hair was much like his own a mess of black more unruly than that of her fathers. She definitely had his pale complexion though and clearly his intelligence too, her eyes were a vivid green, he noticed she was wearing a puffy black skirt and a grey puffy shouldered top, she was also clutching a grey and black stuffed panda, B watched her closely as she placed a puzzle piece in the correct place, once the puzzle was complete she finally looked up at B and began taking in his appearance, he smirked as she got to his eyes but instead of being frightened she looked calmly at him "who are you" she asked in a small childish voice, B chuckled before petting her panda on the head "My names B and who might you be?" he asked carefully, she looked briefly at her father and then back to B "my names Tessa and this is Maiko" she said gesturing to the panda with a little smile on her face, B nodded before briefly looking above her head, she was smarted than he had thought, she had given him an alias and not her real name, her real name however was floating right above her head just like all the others, he admired it 'Tala' what a nice name B thought. L who seemed to have resurfaced from his painful memories blinked and then looked at B "you should leave now before Roger sends others looking for you" he stated urging B to the door, B smirked and turned as he got near the door "goodbye…Tessa" he said waving at the little girl on the way out "buhbai B" she said sweetly waving back as L pushed B out the door. B smiled as he started back to whammy's, he sighed happily, he had a new plan to beat L now….and that would be to steal what was most precious to him, his very own daughter, B chuckled sadistically most of the way home.**

Okay so I'm going to try and get this thing updated weekly probably every Wednesday :) but if I don't get enough reviews and feedback I may update slower so pleaaaaase review :3


	3. Setting The Plan In Motion

Chapter 2 – Setting the plan in motion

AN - Right sooo I haven't updated in ages and I know I've been promising to for a while so as an apology I'll update a few chapters now that I have time. I'd also like to thank aliceelric7 for her lovely review on this story that helped make me want to update ^^ so enjoy

**Important Ages:****  
Tala – 8  
B – 14**

**B's P.O.V  
****I hummed to myself happily as I started towards L's hotel, Watari had asked me to deliver some case files and cakes to L and I had been more than happy to do so, I was excited to see Tala again as it had been 4 years since our last meeting and I was looking forward to seeing how much she had changed, I smirked to himself running over the plan in my head, it would take time to for fill but it would be worth it in the end. I would take the time she wasn't at whammy's to become close to the young girl and then when she did I would steal her away from L and L would lose what was most precious to him just as he had stolen A away from me.**

**I looked up and noticed I was now outside the hotel, I walked through the spinning doors and stepped into the elevator, I pressed the button for the 4****th**** floor and waited patiently, or as patiently as I could, I fidgeted until the elevator dinged and then quickly rushed out and towards L's door knocking loudly. The door opened revealing a tired looking L who without any hassle let me into the room, I sat on one of the chairs opposite L and handed him the case files "these are from Roger and these-" I said handing over the files and lifting a bag "-are from Watari" I finished handing L the bag of candy and various sweets and deserts. L took them with a nod "thank you B" he replied in monotone, I rolled my eyes uncaringly and looked around just as a door opened, a poufy black head popped out and in walked Tala, she took a seat next to me and I grinned "you've grown" I stated looking Tala up and down and noting that she still carried the stuffed panda but this time instead of her usual clothes she wore black panda print pyjamas, she smiled at him sweetly "so have you, B is much taller now" she said reaching a small hand out to touch my hair, I stuck my tongue out at the young girl before reaching into my pocket "ah, I got something for you" I said pulling out several packs of different flavoured Pocky's, Tala smiled happily taking them and hugging me "thanks B" she said as she ripped open a pack and started munching pausing occasionally to offer Maiko a bite, I noticed L watching the whole exchange between myself and his daughter so I turned and grinned at L "what you didn't think I could leave her out did you?" I replied faking sweetness, L eyed me warily before shaking his head "I guess not" he muttered "mind if I stay a while L, the kids at whammy's are much too annoying" I stated slowly, L looked slightly annoyed and opened his mouth most likely to reject the idea "yeah daddy can B stay here and play?" she asked sweetly smiling at her father, I grinned ruffling her hair and then looking at L who seemed to grumble under his breath "I suppose so, however there is a 89% chance that if B does not return to whammy's soon then Roger will think you have gotten into trouble" L said directing the statement to me and I just shrugged "Roger always thinks I'm in trouble" I replied with a smirk knowing that the reason Roger thought this was because normally I was, either that or I was up to no good. I was about to say something about this to L but Tala grabbed my hand in her little one and pulled me out the room "come on B, let's go play" she said happily dragging me out the room.**

**Tala made me play many of her games with her until we both grew bored, she pulled Maiko to her chest hugging him tightly "daddy says that we can move to whammy's soon too, then we can play more often" she said with a cute grin, I smirked "that's good Tess, I can think of a lot of fun things we can do then" I replied grinning to myself, she giggled and motioned me to move closer "I got a secret B" she said with another little laugh, I laughed too "and what might that be?" I asked slowly, she smiled "my names not Tess, it's Tala" she whispered before pulling back and smiling at me "oh really, Tala is a very pretty name" I said acting surprised, Tala looked pleased and nodded happily "it suits you" I said sticking my tongue out at her, Tala blushed and thanked me, hugging me tightly. We played a little longer until L came in and announced it was time for me to leave, Tala had frowned at this and gave me a huge hug promising they would play more when she got to whammy's.**


	4. The New Girl At Whammys Further Plots

Chapter 3 – The new girl at Whammy's and Further plots

**Important ages  
****Tala – 10  
B – 16  
Mello – 13  
Matt – 14  
Near - 11**

**B's P.O.V  
****Roger had announced today that there would be a new girl arriving at whammy's I was very excited since I was certain it was Tala, we had grown close since last time and Tala had insisted L buy her a laptop so that we could still keep in contact, we had spoken daily since the day that L finally agreed to give in to her want, I had been happy talking to Tala as her intelligence far passed that of her age and she was smart enough to hold a conversation with me.**

**Now I was busy waiting in the hallway along with a few other curious kids awaiting their new arrival, as soon as I heard the door I leaped up, Watari walked in suitcases in hand, next in was L and he was soon followed by a fluffy black haired girl, Roger stood to the side as they walked in and addressed the kids waiting in the hallway "this is our new student Wolfie, she is 10 years old, treat her nicely" he said before quickly walking off, I rolled my eyes Roger had never liked kids which was stupid since he worked in an orphanage/school. I ignored the thought of ripping out Rogers teeth and other bodily organs and instead turned towards the 'new girl' just as she rushed forward and threw herself into my arms "B!" she cried happily hugging me "well hello" I said with a laugh at her enthusiasm, Watari nodded at L before steering me away and glanced back at B briefly "B you may show Wolfie her new room" Tala smiled excitedly and I gave her a piggyback ride to where her room was, once inside I popped her on the bed and took the bag I had hid under the bed "I got you these for your room" I said handing Tala the bag, she peeked inside it curiously before grinning wide and pulling out paint tubs and some brushes "thanks B, want to help me" she said happily, I shrugged and decided why not and with that we began to customize her bedroom "does everyone have to share a room" Tala asked curiously as she looked to see there was only one bed in her room "mostly everyone but your L's daughter so you'll get a room to yourself, and I get one because no one is willing to share with me" I said with a chuckle, she giggled "I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you B" she said giving me a big smile, I felt my face heat up a little but shrugged it off, the room was probably just a bit warm "thanks Tala" I said as I walked to the window and opened it a little "are you hot B, because your face is a little red" Tala stated sweetly, I nodded "just a little warm" I said as I sat by the window, Tala took a seat next to me on the bed "hey B?" she asked looking up at me with a strange look on her face "yeah Tala?" I replied raising an eyebrow "we're best friends right?" she asked fumbling with the edge of her shirt, I shuffled awkwardly, this had always been part of the plan but somehow it felt weird now "sure we are, why do you ask?" I replied looking at her curiously, she just shrugged and said nothing at first before looking up "my daddy doesn't seem to think we should be friends" she said looking a little sad, I frowned a little thinking how I would love to rip L to pieces but shrugged it off "well too bad, because we're always going to be friends" I said casually as I hugged her, this seemed to be good enough for her and she smiled hugging me back. After a long day of organising Tala's room they decided it was time for bed, I was just about to leave when Tala grabbed my sleeve "I don't want to sleep in here alone yet" she said as her voice broke a little, I nodded and lay down on the far edge of the bed next to her "night little Wolfie" I said kissing her on the forehead, she blushed "night B" she said hiding her blushing face in the quilts, I smiled before settling down and heading off to sleep himself.**

**I woke up with a slight weight on my chest and felt startled, I then realised it was only Tala and so I relaxed "morning little wolf" I said ruffling her bed hair, she giggled sitting up "morning B" she replied with a cute smile and a small yawn, I stretched and stood up, I threw on a new pair of clean clothes and waited for Tala to change into hers in the bathroom, when she got out I headed to the door "come on let's go get breakfast" I said grabbing her small hand and guiding her out the door and down the stairs into the lunch hall, I stood in the queue next to Tala and waited patiently or as patiently as I got until it was our turn, I grabbed a plate piling on pancakes and grabbing a jar of jam I then watched as Tala also put pancakes on and some chocolate sauce, we then picked a seat and sat down beginning to eat.**

**I watched Tala as she ate happily paying no attention at all to the stares from other kids, I looked around and saw a familiar leather clad blonde stomp over to the table we sat at and sit down opposite me, he eyes Tala curiously "who's your new friend B?" Mello asked tearing open a chocolate bar and looking over for his friend Matt who was just getting ready to sit down next to Mello followed by the small white haired known as Near "this is Wolfie" I murmured gesturing to Tala "and this is Mello he's 13, Matt who's 14 and Near who's 11" I said gesturing first to the blonde with the blue eyes, then to the read head wearing the goggles and lastly the white haired albino boy. Tala smiled and said her hellos which were returned and then I nodded to myself and sat smiling at Tala as Mello and Matt made random conversation. Tala kicked me under the table and I looked up curiously to see a small smirk on her face, I raised an eyebrow at her and she just pointed to a different table, I turned slightly to see L staring at Tala and I, smirking I gave him a wave and turned back to a giggling Tala and stuck my tongue out at her, she smiled dipping her finger in the chocolate sauce and wiping it on my nose, I fake gasped and wiped jam on her cheek "eww sticky" she laughed, I grinned leaning forward and licking the jam from her cheek, I sat back and saw L glare furiously at us, I turned back to Tala who was blushing "I just love jam" I exclaimed bluntly licking my lips, she giggled and shook her head at me. Mello raised an eyebrow at us and turned to me "little young for you isn't she B" Mello whispered, I just broke into a large grin and pointedly ignored his question which seemed to annoy him a little, Tala just shrugged not really understanding Mello's question. The day flew by as Tala and I went to all our lessons and then went to our rooms to sleep.**


	5. More Than Friends

Chapter 4 – More than friends 

AN- Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I want the chapters to go with the age change and at this age their wasn't as much to write ^^

******Important ages  
****Tala – 12  
B – 18  
Mello – 15  
Matt – 16  
Near – 13**

**Tala had been here for 2 years now and things had been going well she was in most of the same classes as I was since she was ranked high, we had become closer now and were practically attached at the hip. I stretched getting up and pulling on a plain black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans that Tala had bought me for my 18****th**** birthday, I had gotten her a leather jacket and a new skirt for her 12****th**** much to L's annoyance as he didn't much approve of the skirt I had bought, Mello had also had his 15****th**** birthday, Matt had turned 16 and Near had turned 13, I chuckled as I thought about what Matt had told me, he couldn't wait for Mello to turn 16 so he could tell him he loved him, how…pathetic I thought as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I stood up and left the room padding bare foot to Tala's room since we had the day off and knocking noisily on the door, Tala opened it rubbing her hands over her eyes, I couldn't help but stare when I noticed she was only wearing a grey t-shirt that stopped about mid-thigh "uhm want to come get breakfast" I asked awkwardly trying to tear my eyes away from her bare legs "oh uhm B, one second let me change" she said blushing as she ducked back into her room and appeared a few minutes later in her normal clothes "ready" she said with a small smile, I nodded taking her hand and guiding her to the lunch hall, as had become usual we sat at the table at the back where Mello, Matt and Near were already seated eating their own breakfasts. I sat down opposite them and Tala sat down next to me, Mello looked up eyebrow raised "what?" I demanded glaring at him "you're going soft B" Mello muttered "LIKE A KITTEN!" Matt squealed receiving a smack on the head "what kind of kittens have you met that are as violent as B" Near inquired calmly, Matt cocked his head as though in thought then shrugged returning to laying Mario Bros, Near nodded to Tala "morning Wolfie" he muttered "good morning Near" she said smiling then turned to Matt "morning Matty, still trying to beat that level?" she asked pleasantly with a smile, Matt gave a brief wave and nodded vigorously "careful Matt you might damage some brain cells" I sneered sarcastically. Mello just glared at Tala and she pointedly ignored him, Mello then turned to me and I smirked eating the jam off my hand "jealous" I mouthed silently, he glared and then turned away. I chuckled and turned back to Tala "so what do you want to do today little wolf" I asked her as I finished the last of my jam, she tilted her head for a minute thinking and then smiled as she looked outside seeing the snow "let's make an igloo" she said cheerfully, I shrugged in agreement and so we headed back to our rooms to wrap up warmly before we all headed out to make an igloo.**

**I grinned hurling a sly snowball as Mello as it hit him directly in the face, he glared at me and I shrugged smirk widening, that is until it was wiped off my face by a snowball from Tala "traitor" I yelled as she ran towards the igloo giggling, I dived in afterwards "you are sooo dead" I yelled as I grabbed her playfully, she laughed as I dived on her and I stopped staring at her, she looked down realising that I was pretty much on top of her and she blushed, I hastily moved off her "sorry" I muttered, she shrugged and turned to me quickly leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my cheek, I felt my face heat up and became annoyed at myself, I wasn't supposed to get attached with her not like this, I was just supposed to use her. I stood up leaving the igloo and rushed off to my room to think.**

**I sat on my bed and lay back staring at the ceiling, I was already attached but does that mean my plan was ruined? Hmm maybe it wasn't I thought as I smirked, I had a new plan I would corrupt her and then take her away that was I would get what I wanted and I'd beat L at the same time. I grinned the plan was perfect but I would have to wait for a while for this, I had to stay close but not to close, can't have L ruining my plan before it's already set in motion.  
I would stay friends with her for four more years and then I could execute the next stage of my plan I thought to myself with a grin.**


End file.
